Third Time's a Charm
by jadelyjustjadely
Summary: Three times Aria kissed Spencer, and the one time Spencer kissed Aria. [cheesy title is cheesy]


**A/N**; i'm really sorry i just ship them so hard wow.

The first time she kisses her is in seventh grade, on a dare.

It was only about two seconds long, but it made her palms sweat and her heart flutter.

Spencer pulled away first, face blank, if a little pink. "You," she poked Aria, and chuckled. "Need to work on your kissing skills."

Aria knew she was just trying to ease the tension, but it still stung a bit. She laughs it off.

Alison was watching them, a funny expression on her face. Hanna was smiling nervously, chomping down on some BBQ chips. Emily was eyeing her shoes, face red.

"You seemed to enjoy that, Aria. Almost as much as Em _looo_ves going to the pool with us." Alison giggled, a smirk on her lips.

Aria froze. Emily looked up. "W-what?" she squeaked.

Spencer furrowed her brow. "What is _that _supposed to mean, Ali? Em's a swimmer, no shit she likes swimming with her friends," she glares at Ali. "Or, I thought you were her friend."

Ali sighs. "Why are you so dedicated to defend Em's honor, here?"

"I'm not _defending anyone's honor, _Ali. I'm being a good friend- not that you'd know what that's like!"

Ali snorts. "I was joking. Jesus, Spence. Just come out of the closet already-" Spencer has steam coming out of her nose when Hanna interupts.

"Why don't we go watch TV?" she's beaming, and the girls can see orange on her tongue and lips. Aria sends her a look that says "thank you" and the blonde nods, smiling.

.

The second time she kisses her is after the first _A _text.

Again, her lips only linger on Spencer's cheek for a couple seconds, but it makes her stomach do summersalts.

When she pulls away, Spencer's brow furrows (_She does that a lot, _Aria notes. _It's adorable_).

"What was that for?" she breathes. Aria freezes. _Her voice, oh my God... _

"I don't know, I just thought we could use some support right now," she lies, smiling.

Spencer grins back. "Well, thank you- oh!" she's interupted by a _ding!_

She pulls out her phone and laughs. "Just a text." Aria tenses. Spencer looks up, and her smile fades.

"No, not that kind. This is much, _much, _worse," she giggles. Aria sighs inwardly. "Something about shoes and an after school sale, from Hanna." Spencer's eyes are crinkled from smiling.

And then Aria's thinking about those eyes. The brown, but sometimes green, eyes that she could drown in. They're so warm, but she knows how cold they can be when they harden. _Wait, what?_

Aria shakes her head. "Well, that's Hanna for you," she grins. "I-"

The bell rings, interupting them. Spencer looks up from her phone, then down at Aria.

"Sorry, I have to go. We're having a quiz today and, well, you know how Mrs. Brown gets..." she trails off, chuckling.

Aria stands there a little longer than she should have after Spencer leaves.

.

The third time she kisses her is when she finds out about Maggie, and breaks up with Ezra.

Unlike the other two, this one lasts longer than two seconds, and she's fully aware of it.

She stands there, freezing, at the Hastings' door. She doesn't know how many times she rings the doorbell before Spencer finally comes down. When she opens the door, she starts smiling. "Hey, Aria," but then she notices Aria's expression. "What's wrong?"

Aria stumbles in. Spencer leads her up to her room, a worried look on her face.

The shorter of the two flops down, tears still in her eyes. "Ezra," she sobs. "H-he-"

She freezes when she feels a warm, comforting hand on hers. She shakes her head slightly.

"He got a girl p-pregnant, and he didn't even mention it! S-so, I asked h-him about it, and we y-yelled a lot," she lets out a sad laugh. "A-and I think we b-broke up."

Spencer's (_beautiful, kind, perfect_) eyes widen. "He got a girl _pregnant? What?_"

Aria nods. "In h-highschool. I just c-can't believe he didn't t-tell me, y'know? No more s-secrets, my ass." she hiccups.

Spencer looks down, a frown on her face. Aria's pulse pounds a little harder.

"I... I think you should give him another chance," she sounds disappointed. Whether with Aria or Spencer herself, Aria can't tell.

"B-but, Spence," she's not sure if she wants to go down this road yet, but it's kind of too late. "I don't _want him._"

Spencer sighs. "Yes, Aria. You do," she sounds like she's on the verge of tears. "You love him, don't you? Because no matter how much he fucks up, you go back to him." her eyes are shining and Aria's _confused._

"Oh, sure, you tried Noel out. And Jason. But you always _go back to him,_" she laughs, voice thick of emotion, one that's definitely not humor. "Do you know how much that _hurts_? To watch you come to me, or Hanna, or Emily, time after time, a broken, sobbing _mess? It hurts, _Aria."

She rakes her hand through her hair, then closes her eyes. She lets out a sigh.

Aria grabs her hand again. _Okay. Now or never._

"You know what, Spence?" she smiles.

Spencer doesn't open her eyes. "What?"

Aria leans forward and presses her lips to the taller brunette, who's eyes fly open.

Aria's afraid she'll be yelled at, but instead, Spencer just melts into the kiss, and Aria feels her smiling.

.

"Okay, are you sure you're ready?"

Aria sighs. She loves her mom, really, but honestly.

"Of course. Let's go." she breathes in deeply, then out. Then in. Then out.

Her mother leads her through the double doors of the church, beaming. Aria keeps her eyes closed, trusting Ella.

She hears someone let out a sob, and opens one eye. There, at the end of the aisle, is Spencer Hastings, glowing.

Her ivory dress is simple, but "sophisticated", as Spence had explained, and her thick, dark hair was curled. She had tears in her eyes, but she wasn't sad, not at all. Aria laughs, high on happiness.

When she reaches her soon-to-be-wife, her breath hitches. Spencer grabs her hand and holds it tightly.

After the vows have been sworn, after the rings have been placed in their rightful spots, which, Aria notes, even though she never thought of it before, had always felt so open and naked and _empty, _she cries, beaming.

Spencer leans down and kisses her bride, heart soaring.


End file.
